Hey! Say! JUMP
thumb|400px AGENCIA: Johnny´s Entertaiments ¿Hey! Say! JUMP? Hey! Say JUMP es un grupo de J-pop que está bajo la discografía Johnnys & Associates, el cual está compuesto por 10 miembros. Antes de que debutaran como Hey! Say JUMP, había un grupo temporal que se llamaba Hey! Say! 7. El significado del nombre Hey! Say! es que todos los miembros han nacido en el periodo Heisei, mientras que JUMP es la abreviatura de “Jhonny´s Ultra Music Power”. Carrera 'Hey! Say! 7 (Grupo temporal)' thumb|283pxEn el concierto Spring KAT-TUN del dia 03/04/2007, 5 miembros de la Johnny’s Jr fueron escogido para formar parte del grupo Hey! Say! 7. Los integrantes fueron Takaki Yuya, Arioka Daiki, Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto, Chinen Yuri. Inicialmente, no estaba claro si sería un grupo official o temporal, el grupo comenzó a tener muchos fans. El 16/06/2007 se anuncia que Hey! Say! 7 sacaria un single en la que una de las canciones “Hey! Say!” sería el Opening del popular anime Lovely Complex, del single también se ha cogido otra canción “Bon Bon” el cual se utiliza para el Ending del mismo anime. Es la 2º vez que un grupo de la Johnny’s Jr ponga en libertad un single el 1º fue Ya-ya-yah en el 2002. El 01/08/2007, el single Hey! Say! es publicado. La semana siguiente a su salida (08/08/2007) en la lista del Oricon, pone que el single a vendido 120.520 copias en su 1º semana. Al mismo tiempo Hey! Say! 7 rompio el record por ser el 1º en la lista de Oricon como grupo joven, con una media de edad de 14,8 años. En el mes de agosto, el single Hey! Say! Encabezo en las primeras filas del Oricon, incluso sobresalieron más que sus sempai (Tackey & Tsubasa y Tokio, que en esa fecha sacaron single). El 23 de Septiembre del 2008 el grupo ya no existe con este nombre. 'Debut' El 24/09/2007 en el concierto de la Johnny’s Jr en la Arena de Yokohama, que fue transmitido en la Television, se anuncio que el grupo Hey! Say! 7 debutaria con otro nombre. El grupo consta de los 5 miembros de la Hey! Say! 7 temporal, mas otros 5 que se escogieron de la Johnny’s Jr, a su vez este grupo esta dividido en 2 sub-grupos. Tambien se anuncio que sacarían un single el 14/11/2007, el cual tendría como titulo “Ultra Music power” y la cansion se utilizaría para la copa mundial de Volleyball en Japón. En julio del 2008 se anuncia otro nuevo single “Your Seed” en la que la cansion se utilizaría para la película de animación Kung-Fu Panda liberada en Japón. Sub Grupos Hey!Say! 7 no tiene los mismos integrantes que estaban en el comienzo, esta formado por los 5 miembros mas joven y son, Nakajima Yuto, Yamada Ryosuke, y Chinen Yuri ( Quienes formaban parte del grupo temporal), más Morimoto Ryutaro y Keito Okamoto. - Hey!Say! BEST esta formado por los 5 miembros mayores del grupo. BEST es la abreviatura de "Boys Excellent Selection Team". Esta formada por Takaki Yuya y Daiki Arioka (Quienes también formaron parte del anterior grupo temporal) Yabu Kota, Hikaru Yaotome e Inoo Kei. Integrantes Archivo:Iygo.png Los miembros son: '''Yamada Ryosuke. Chinen Yuri. Nakajima Yuto. Morimoto Ryutaro. Okamoto Keito. Arioka Daiki. Takaki Yuya. Inoo Kei. Yaotome Hikaru. Yabu Kota. '''Hey! Say! 7: '''Ryosuke. Yuri. Yuto. Ryutaro. Keito. '''Hey! Say! BEST: Daiki. Yuya. Kei. Hikaru. Kota. 'thumb|300px☆Ryosuke☆' *'Nombre: '山田凉介 *'Nombre Romaji: 'Yamada Ryosuke *'Nickname: '''Yama-chan / Ryo-chan *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 09-Mayo-1993 *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Debut: 2007 *'Estatura: '''166cm *'Peso: '54 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Sempai que Admira: 'Domoto Koichi *'Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor / Hermana Pequeña *'Curiosidades: '''El motivo de entrar en la Johnny’s fue porque su madre le mando a la audición sin que se enterase él. Le gusta jugar al Futbol. Se le da muy bien imitar y siempre está practicando. Se le da bien cocinar y pescar. '''Mini Biografía' Se unió a la Johnny’s el 12-08-2004, participó en los Pv’s del Seishun amigo, Fever to future y el Venus. Dice que no quiere tener novia por el momento porque quiere tener más éxito en su carrera. En la filmación del pv ultra music power, él y Nakajima Yuto, lucharon por quien sería el hermano mayor de chinen yuuri. Le tiene miedo a los fantasmas, aviones y a los lugares oscuros. Se lleva muy bien con Nakajima Yuto. Antes debutar como cantante, debuto como actor hasta el momento ya lleva participado en varios Doramas en la que la mayoría son papeles principales. En el 2009 es escogido para formar parte del Sub-Grupo NYC Boys, el cual está formado para apoyar a la selección japonesa de Voleibol. 'thumb|300px☆Yuri☆' *'Nombre:' 知念 侑李 *'Nombre Romaji: 'Chinen Yuri *'Nickname: '''Yuri / Chii *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 30-Noviembre-1993 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Hamamatsu, Japón *'Debut: '2007 *'Estatura: '160cm *'Peso: 45 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''AB *'Sempai que Admira: Ohno Satoshi *'Familia: '''Padre Takashi Chinen / Madre Oozawa Yuuri / Hermana *'Curiosidades: '''Ha estado estudiando Ballet. Uno de los motivos por el quria entrar a la Johnny’s era por que admira/respeta muchísimo a Ohno Satoshi. Es el miembro más pequeño de altura. Sus padres le pusieron Yuuri porque querían un nombre que sonase tanto para un chico como para una chica. Se le da muy bien la acrobacia desde los 4 años. Se le da bien bailar Jazz, ya que su madre le influencio. '''Mini Biografía Se unió a la Jhonny's el 02/06/2003 como aprendiz, Arioka Daiki también se unió al mismo tiempo. En el 2007 se traslado a la capital de Tokio. Su padre gano una medalla de bronce en las olympic gymnasti games. Aunque no es el miembro mas joven es el más bajito del grupo, por este motivo es llamado “the little giant”. Es zurdo y le gusta que le presten atención, Arioka Daiki y Takaki Yuya son los que más están con él. Es muy cariñoso con Yamada Ryosuke y se llevan muy bien, tanto asi que ellos mismos dicen que son como hermanos. En el 2009 es escogido para pertenecer a un sub-grup el cual apoyaría a la selección japonesa de Voleibol, el grupo se llama NYC Boys. 'thumb|300px☆Yuto☆' *'Nombre: '中島 裕翔 *'Nombre Romaji: 'Nakajima Yuto *'Nickname: '''Nakaji / Naka-chan/ Yuto-kun *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 10-Agosto-1993 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Tokyo, Japón *'Debut: '''2007 *'Estatura: '178 cm *'Peso: '55 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Sempai que Admira: 'Takizawa Hideaki *'Familia: 'Padre / Madre Yumiko / Hermano pequeño Raiya Nakayima *'Curiosidades: Es muy flexible. Le gustan mucho los insectos y los animales, a tenido varios animales. Tiene una voz parecida a Takizawa Hideaki. Mini Biografía Se unió a la Johnny’s el 28/03/2004, en su 5º año de escuela primaria tenía mucha popularidad se debe a los numerosos trabajos que realizaba con sus sempais. Esta muy unido a los miembros de KATTUN sobre todo a Kamenashi Kazuya. Es un gran bailarín, hasta tiene solos en baile. El 11 de marzo fue uno de los tantos heridos en el terremoto de Japon. Su mejor amigo es Yamada Ryosuke y aunque Yuto sea menor que el, Yamada lo trata como si Yuto fuera el mayor dado que le tiene mucho respeto y cariño. '☆Ryutaro☆' thumb|234px *'Nombre: '森本龍太郞 *'Nombre Romaji: 'Morimoto Ryutaro *'Nickname: '''Morimoto-kun *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 06-Abril-1995 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Prefectura de Kanagawa, Japón *'Debut: '''2007 *'Estatura: '172 cm *'Peso: '52 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Sempai que Admira: 'Takizawa Hideaki *'Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermano pequeño (Shintaro Morimoto) / Hermana *'Curiosidades: '''Entró en la Johnny’s junto con Suzuki Yuta, Fukuzawa Tatsuya y Yamada Ryosuke en el Ya-Ya-yah Show (TV-Tokyo). '''Mini Biografía' Se unió a la Johnny's Entertainment el 02/11/2004. Es el miembro mas joven del grupo. Aunque es el miembro mas joven tiene una voz increíble y la más aguda de todos. Su hermano pequeño Morimoto Shintaro, también pertenece a la Johnny, los dos son llamados "los Hermanos Morimoto". El día 16/06/2009 salió a la luz una noticia en el que contaba que Ryutaro estaba siendo acosado por un fan, ese mismo día se citaron en un restaurante familiar de Yokohama en el que Ryutaro quería conseguir persuadirlo para que deje de acosarle, pero no salió como él lo planeo, el chico saco un cuchillo amenazándole de no llamar a la policía, en un intento de llamar a su familiar este arrebato el teléfono y huyo corriendo, mas tarde fue encontrado por la polícia. Es un chico muy timido y desde que entro en Hey Say JUMP hasta hoy ha crecido a gran velocidad respecto a altura. Suspendido indefinidamente por el incidente de tabaquismo. los miembros le pusieron el mote de "hamsta" (hamster) '☆Keito☆' thumb|300px *'Nombre: '岡本 圭人 *'Nombre Romaji: 'Keito Okamoto *'Nickname: '''Keito-kun *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 01-Abril-1993 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Osaka, Japón *'Debut: 2007 *'Estatura: '''175 cm *'Peso: 48 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''O *'Sempai que Admira: Takuya Kimura *'Familia: '''Padre Kenichi Okamoto / Madre Nishi Katsue *'Curiosidades:' Se le da muy bien tocar la guitarra. Su sueño infantil fue ser médico. Le gusta el anime Doraemon. Su padre es miembro de la banda de rock Otokogumi y también un sempai de la Johnny’s, mientras que su madre es modelo, actualmente sus padres están divorciados. Desde los 10 años hasta los 14 años vivió en Inglaterra, por lo que se le da muy bien el ingles. '''Mini Biografía' Entro en la Jhonny's el 14/08/2006. Es el hijo de Okamoto Kenichi miembro de Otokogumi y que hasta el momento había estado estudiando en el extranjero (Londres) por lo que no se lo ha visto mucho por los programas o espectáculos relacionados con los Johnny's, cuando vuelve a Japón se instala en la zona metropolitana de Tokio. De todos los miembros es el que mejor sabe hablar ingles, ya que estuvo en Inglaterra en el que acudió a varias escuelas (Homefield school, Brandeston Hall y Framlingham College). Es involuntariamente gracioso. '☆Daiki☆' thumb|300px *'Nombre: '有岡 大貴 *'Nombre Romaji:' Arioka Daiki *'Nickname:' Dai-chan *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''15-Abril-1991 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Chiba, Japón *'Debut: '''2007 *'Estatura: '166 cm *'Peso: '47 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Sempai que Admira: 'Katori Shingo *'Familia: 'Padre / Madre / Hermano Mayor *'Curiosidades: '''Le gusta el futbol estuvo en un club de futbol en primaria. Su música favorita es el hip-Hop y R&B. Piensa que el es Kawaii (Mono), pero él quiere ser Kakkoii. Asistio a la misma escuela de Yabu y hikari. Piensa que el comer pescado y leche le hará crecer más rápido ya que no está conforme con su estatura. Una de las Razones por la que quiso entrar en la Johnny’s es porque su madre sabia que le gustaba el grupo SMAP y ella envió la solicitud. Quiere que takaki deje de cantar canciones de navidad en pleno verano. '''Mini Biografía Entro en la Jhonny's el 02/06/2003, al igual que chinen yuuri que entro al mismo tiempo. El 03 de abril de ese mismo año comenzó sus actividades con hey! say! 7. Nació en la ciudad de chiba, pero después se mudo a la zona metropolitana de Tokio. '☆Yuya☆' thumb|300px *'Nombre: '雄也 高木 *'Nombre Romaji:' Takaki Yuya *'Nickname: '''Takaki-kun *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 26-Marzo-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Debut: '''2007 *'Estatura: '177 cm *'Peso: '61 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Sempai que Admira: 'Domoto Koichi / Akanishi Jin *'Familia: 'Padre / Madre / 2 Hermanas Mayores / Hermano Menor *'Curiosidades: Según dice él, su punto débil es que tiene miedo a los insectos y a las palomas. Tiene la manía de cantar canciones de navidad en verano y no sabe leer el tiempo climático. Cuando se reúne el grupo, siempre está pegado a su amigo Chinen, en un making de un PV, chinen cuenta que él y takaki tienen la misma inteligencia. Mini Biografía Se unió a la Johnny’s el 12/06/2004 como aprendiz. Después de asistir a Kinki Kids' G Concert se unió a la Johnny's. Es el más mayor de los JJ Express y también lo era de los Hey! Say!7, pero parece ser que solo en edad ya que los miembros de este último grupo lo consideran el más infantil, cuando se formo el grupo oficial (Hey! Say! JUMP) Yabu Kota paso a ser el mayor en edad. Chinen Yuri siempre está sentado en su regazo y es con el que mejor se lleva. La gente suele leer su nombre como Takagi. '☆Kei☆' thumb|300px *'Nombre: '伊野尾 慧 *'Nombre Romaji:' Inoo Kei *'Nickname: '''Ino-chan / Inocchi *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 22-Junio-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Saitama, Japón *'Debut: '2007 *'Estatura: '175 cm *'Peso: '49 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Sempai que Admira: 'Todos los de KAT-TUN *'Familia: Padre / Madre / Hermana Menor *'Curiosidades: '''Le gusta el Basquetbol y el tenis de mesa. Le gusta aprender palabras en ingles, pero no le gusta del todo la asignatura. Se le da muy bien dibujar, tocar la guitarra y el piano. Su programa favorito de TV son las noticias. En las mayoría de fotos que le toman los paparazzi sale con gorra. '''Mini Biografía' Entro en la Johnny's el 23/09/2003, junto con Yabu Kota. Se unió a la Johnny's por que quería comer comidas deliciosas, pero resulta que la comida es normal. Toca muy bien el piano, fue visto tocar el piano en las actuaciones del star time, también a tenia solos con el piano. Actualmente vive en la zona metropolitana de Tokio. En el 2009 se gradua de la escuela secundaria, y ingresa a la facultad de ciencias y tecnología de la universidad de Meiji, en el departamento de arquitectura. Fue nombrado el cartographer. '☆Hikaru☆' thumb|300px *'Nombre: '八乙女 光 *'Nombre Romaji: 'Yaotome Hikaru *'Nickname:' Hikaru-kun *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' 02- Diciembre-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Miyagi, Japón *'Debut: 2003 *'Estatura: '''174 cm *'Peso: '52 Kg *'Tipo de sangre: O *'Sempai que Admira: 'Domoto Tsuyoshi *'Familia:' Padre / Madre *'Curiosidades:' Escuchar música y leer revistas de coche. Le gusta el Soccer y el Beisbol. Tiene la habilidad de hacer amigos fácilmente. Le gusta la comida picante. Ha viajado a Kawaii, Tailandia y las vegas. Cambia fácilmente de tema, cuando está hablando. Mini Biografía Entro en la Johnny's el 01/12/2002 y fue puesto en los Ya-Ya-Yah aunque no fue miembro oficial hasta que dos de los miembros del grupo se fueron. Junto con Yabu son las voces principales del grupo. En el 2006 formo parte de los Kitty GYM, grupo encargado de animar a la selección de volleyball. Se unió a la Johnny porque él admira a Kamenashi Kazuya de KAT-TUN, mientras que el era el bailarín de los Kinki Kids. Le encanta hacer reír a otras personas haciendo hengao o haciendo monomane. '☆Kota☆' thumb|300px *'Nombre: '宏太 薮　 *'Nombre Romaji: 'Yabu Kota *'Nickname: '''Yabu-kun *'Fecha de Nacimiento: 31-Enero-1990 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Prefectura de Kanazawa, Japón *'Debut: '2001 *'Estatura: 180 cm *'Peso: '''53 Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Sempai que Admira: Kamenashi Kazuya / Domoto Koichi *'Familia: '''Padre / Madre / Hermana Mayor / 2 Hermanos Mayores *'Curiosidades: '''Sabe tocar la guitarra y el piano, incluso tiene talento para componer música. La mayoría de sus sempai querían ser su hermano mayor. En la sub-Unit Junior Ya-ya-yah el era el líder del grupo. Le gusta jugar al futbol. Al principio le costó adaptarse a los ensayos de la johnny’s por lo que estuvo a punto de salirse, pero su madre le convenio de quedarse. Por su excelente voz fue llamado “An Angel's Voice”, también gracias a eso fue presentado en varios programa de TV. Ha Viajado a Estados unidos, Hawaii, Taiwan y Tailandia; y le gustaría visitar Europa y España. '''Mini Biografía Entró en la Johnny’s el 23/09/2001 (junto con Ino kei) y fue puesto en YaYaYah. En muchas ocasiones actúa como líder del grupo ya que además es uno de los cantantes principales. Su hermana mayor envió la solicitud sin que él se enterase. Tiene los mejores talentos y habilidades de baile y de alto tono de voz que le permitió llegar a ser un miembro superior en la Johnny's Junior, desde su entrada en la johnny’s destaco mucho, hasta sus sempai se interesaron por el. Él publicó un CD en solitario, no muchos de los alumnos principiantes logran tener un CD en solitario. Él y Akanishi Jin (KAT-TUN) son muy cercanos y se llevan muy bien, incluso se dice que akinishi llamo a su madre para preguntarle si podría adoptarle como su hermano menor. Sus padres le llamaron Kota porque querían que él tenga un gran corazón. A compuesto varias canciones, las cuales canta él en solitario. Discografía 'Discografia Hey! Say! 7' 'Singles ' Hey! Say! (1 single) ' 'Archivo:U'.png #Hey! Say! #BON BON #I wo Kure (Iをくれ) #Hey!Say! (Instrumental) #BON BON (Instrumental) #I wo Kure (Instrumental) (Iをくれ) Fecha de lanzamiento: '01-Agosto-2007 'Discografia Hey! Say! JUMP 'Singles ' Ultra Music Power (1 single)' Archivo:Y5t.png #Ultra Music Power #Star Time #Too Shy #Ultra Music Power (Original Karaoke) #Star Time (Original Karaoke) #Too Shy (Original Karaoke) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''14-Noviembre-2007 '''Dreams Come True ''(2 single)' 'Archivo:Go8.png #Dreams come true #Oretachi no Seishun (俺たちの青春) (高木雄也) #Chance to Change #Dreams come true (Original Karaoke) #Oretachi no Seishun Original Karaoke)　(俺たちの青春) #Chance to Change (OriginaKaraoke)　 Fecha de lanzamiento: 21-Mayo-2008 Your Seed / Bouken Rider (3 single)' 'Archivo:Gvk.png # Your Seed #Bouken Rider(冒険ライダー) #Your Seed (Original Karaoke) #Bouken Rider (Original Karaoke)(冒険ライダー) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''23-Julio-2008 '''Mayonaka no Shadow Boy (4 single)' 'Archivo:Jyuk.png #Mayonaka no Shadow Boy(真夜中のシャドーボーイ) #School Kakumei(スクール革命) #Deep night Kimi Omou(Deep Night 君思う) #Mayonaka no Shadow Boy (Original Karaoke)(真夜中のシャドーボーイ) #School Kakumei (Original Karaoke)(スクール革命) #Deep night Kimi Omou (Original Karaoke)(Deep Night 君思う) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''28-Octubre-2008 '''Hitomi no Screen (5 single)' 'Archivo:Lp.png #Hitomi no Screen(瞳のスクリーン) #Kagayaki Days(輝きデイズ) #Romeo and Juliet (Hey! Say! 7) #Hitomi no Screen (Instrumental)(瞳のスクリーン) #Kagayaki Days (Instrumental)(輝きデイズ) #Romeo and Juliet (Instrumental) Fecha de lanzamiento: '24-Febreo-2010 '｢Arigato｣ ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ (6 single)' 'Archivo:Tjj.png #｢Arigatou｣ ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~(「ありがとう」～世界のどこにいても～) #FLY #Snow Song(スノウソング) #Futarikage no Basho (The Two Seater)(二人影の場所) #｢Arigatou｣ ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~ (Instrumental)(「ありがとう」～世界のどこにいても～) #FLY (Instrumental) #Snow Song (Instrumental)(スノウソング) #Futarikage no Basho/The Two Seater (Instrumental)(二人影の場所) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''15-Diciembre-2010 '''OVER (7 Single) Archivo:Over_Covers.jpg #OVER #Ai~ing -aishiteru- (愛ing －アイシテル－) #You Gotta More (ユー・ガッタ・モール) #Screw #OVER (Original Karaoke) #Ai~ing -aishiteru- (Original Karaoke)(愛ing －アイシテル－) #You Gotta More (Original Karaoke)(ユー・ガッタ・モール) #Screw (Original Karaoke) Limited Edition 2 M2. Born in The EARTH Fecha de Lanzamiento: 29 de Junio de 2011 Magic Power (8 Single) Archivo:Now_Printing....jpg #Magic Power #Nemuri Rino Mori(眠りリノ森) #BE ALIVE #Magic Power (Original Karaoke) #Nemuri Rino Mori (Original Karaoke)(眠りリノ森) #BE ALIVE (Original Karaoke) Limited Edition 1 M2: School Days (Hey! Say! BEST)(スクールデイズ) Limited Edition 2 M2: GET!! (Hey! Say! 7) Fecha de Lanzamiento: 21 se Septiembre de 2011 Albums JUMP No.1' (1 Álbum)' thumb|199px #DREAMER #INFINITY #Hitomi no Screen (瞳のスクリーン) #Shinku (真紅) #Ganbaretsugo! (ガンバレツゴー！) (Hey! Say! 7) #Jounetsu Jump (情熱JUMP) #Sumairu Songu/Smile Song (すまいるそんぐ) #Memories #Dreams Come True #Time #Score (Hey! Say! BEST)thumb|199px #Your Seed #Ai☆Sukuriimu/Love☆Scream (アイ☆スクリーム) #Mayonaka no Shadow Boy (真夜中のシャドーボーイ) #Dash!! #Ultra Music Power #Thank You: Bokutachi kara kimi e/Thank you (Thank you ～僕たちから君へ～) Fecha de lanzamiento: 07-Julio-2010 Videografía WORKING IN IT・・・ Lista de Videos Musicales Hey! Say! 7 #Hey! Say! Hey! Say! JUMP #Ultra Music Power #Dreams Come True #Your Seed #Mayonaka no Shadow Boy (真夜中のシャドーボーイ) #Hitomi no Screen (瞳のスクリーン) #｢Arigatou｣ ~Sekai no Doko ni Itemo~(「ありがとう」～世界のどこにいても～) #OVER Galería De Fotos fut.jpg jrcf.png 1jtr.jpg 11u5tu.jpg 14jy.jpg duet 201009 - 10.jpg Wink up 0710 20.jpg jtf.png 12kyu.jpg 24ju5.jpg 234.PNG 19wg.jpg sdg.PNG 13t.jpg IMG.jpg POTATO 201103 - 02.jpg 26y.jpg POTATO 201103 - 03.jpg 009fg.jpg aws1234.PNG Enlaces * Johnny's Net *Hey! Say! JUMP official website﻿ Categoría:Jgrupos Categoría:Jpop Categoría:Johnny's entertaiments